Telekinesis
Telekinesis is a verified manifestation of the Psionic talent of an individual. A level of at least 200 HPI must be there before any telekinetic develop. Telekinesis is also called *Mind-Over-Matter *Mind Power *Object Manipulation *Matter Manipulation *PK *Psychokinesis *TK Capabilities So gifted individuals can manipulate/move objects with their mind. Telekinesis is a Psionic Power and manifests itself more rarely than telepathy. It requires a much higher HPI. Applications "Psychokinesis" is an umbrella term for any ability that involves using the mind to manipulate something, and some other, more specific, abilities may be acquired as a result. However, such users are usually specialized in only one of these areas, and rarely manifest their powers beyond their specialty. Generally, these psionic abilities include: *Biological Manipulation *Cosmic Manipulation *Circadian Control *Magnetism Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation *Force-Field Generation *Healing *Intangibility *Levitation/Flight *Light Manipulation *Mental Constructs *Probability Manipulation *Psionic Strength *Shapeshifting *Technology Manipulation *Thermal Manipulation *Vector Manipulation *Teleportation Techniques Basic level (Common) *Enhanced Strength/Psionic Strength: to augment the user's physical strength, *Levitation: to lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. *Telekinetic Choking: to strangle others *Telekinetic Maneuver: to alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on. *Telekinetic Grip: to grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. *Telekinetic Pull/Attraction: to pull objects towards the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf. *Telekinetic Push/Repulsion: to push objects away from the user, e.g. sliding a cup across a table. Advanced level *Object Manipulation: to alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. *Spatial Sense: to "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. *Telekinetic Blast: emit telekinetic energy to make blast that destroys *Telekinetic Compression: to crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. *Telekinetic Destruction: to make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. Master level (Rare) *Combustion: to speed an object's molecules to the point that it combusts, e.g. setting things on fire. *Enhanced Regeneration: to regenerate one's own cells via telekinetic manipulation or gathering telekinetic energy to do so, e.g. using telekinesis to induce molecular/biological manipulation. (example Egil Skallagrimmson) *Age Shifting: by manipulating the cells through telekinesis, could potentially reach Immortality. (Tyr the Tyranno) *Force Fields: to condense the air around oneself in order to make protective shields, e.g. deflecting bullets. (Narth, Alice, Few Saresii) *Molecular and Energy Manipulation: to manipulate matter and energy at a molecular, or atomic level, e.g. rearranging atoms and controlling energy. *Atomic Manipulation: To manipulate atoms ( Narth Supreme) *Elemental Transmutation/Matter Transmutation: to transmute matter into new form. (The Dark One, Dark Cloud) *Seismic Shock Wave: to emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter, i.e. sonic boom. *Stasis Field: to slow an object's molecules to the point that it stops all motion, e.g. immobilizing opponents. Ultimate level (Rarest) *Subatomic Manipulation: to manipulate matter at the subatomic level ( Narth Supreme (limited, Dark One – On a cosmic level) Variations *Ballistic Telekinesis: Where the user causes any nearby objects to be moved around the user at high speeds, explode or to be propelled away from the user at high speeds without conscious effort from the user of the power. *Elemental Telekinesis: Using certain elements that have the potential to manipulate objects' movements (such as electromagnetism, gravity, and air). *Tactile Telekinesis: Where the user has to be in physical contact with an object to be able to move it telekinetically. Other uses include focusing it inward increasing ones physical traits, while simulating Invulnerability via skin-layer Barrier. *Telekinetic Force: Specialized variation concentrate on simple but (extremely) strong TK Force itself. *Vector Telekinesis: Where the user creates telekinetic energy appendages to move the object, giving it vector, making it easier to move and more effective than normal telekinesis. Associations *Psionic Manipulation Limitations *Beginners need time to practice. *May only be capable of moving objects they could physically move. *May be prone to headache due to the mental focus that is required, as a result the ability could be limited to allow recovery. *Psychic strength may be proportional to user's capacity, meaning an opponent with physical strength stronger than the user's mental strength may break free, or even be immune to the ability altogether. *May only be able to move objects that user can see. *HPI Levels *Union Psionic Laws Category:Psionology